Many circuits exist for monitoring the output current of a given circuit and for limiting that output with respect to a predetermined threshold or reference. Prior circuits sense output current by providing a resistor in series with the current thereby Providing a voltage drop across the sense resistor. The voltage drop across the sense resistor is then compared to some predetermined voltage threshold and the input current is withdrawn or decreased when the voltage across the sense resistor exceeds the predetermined voltage threshold. Unfortunately, these circuits are only capable of monitoring a fixed or manually adjustable current level which is a function of the sense resistor. Such circuits necessarily restrict the dynamic range of the circuits and therefor greatly limit their flexibility and adaptability.